Golden Mask of the Covenant
|image=Golden_Mask.jpg |kanji=金色 面 聖櫃 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Konjiki Men no Seimasukuu |literal english=Golden Mask of the Covenant |english tv=Mask of the Gods |related tools=Staff of Providence, Ochimizu, Brigatata |tool classification=Supplementary |users=Gaoh Minazuki, |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Overview The . As his inner work progressed, he spent much of the time in the dark, in a deep trance state, moving into the magnetic pulse of the planet and feeding it the Light that rayed forth from his cells. By the time he had his Temple of Initiation in the Land of the Fallen Shrines, Gaoh often kept himself within several dimensions at once for days at a time...opening pathways of starlight in the earth for the healing of the planet. When appearing before others, Gaoh wore a mask of gold that hid only the unusual nose, for the bold cranium and startling eyes were still very much visible; but Gaoh did not wear the gold mask solely to hide his appearance. Abilities This is weapon is only a part of the legendary trinity of Gaoh’s sacred tools. It was said that these weapons disappeared into oblivion and the sands of time remain quiet. The mask was a tool which he imbued with a thought form. It allowed persons to look upon him and remain calm. The energy that radiated from Gaoh's being was so powerful it needed 'dampening' in the presence of mortals. He used the mask as a dampening tool. Another astounding ability of this technique is its ability to suppress emotional energy an thus negate emotional detection from empathic beings i.e. the Ruinous Ones. This itself is extremely durable, capable of with standing a barrage of physical attacks from Ukyo's titans without taking so much as a scratch. The mask also works as a filter from poisonous gases and assists against high levels of altitude allowing Gaoh to breathe easier in thinner oxygen sources, extreme ocean depths and even in the vacuum of space. However, the masks most potent ability stems from the source of its creation. The mask was actually formed by the earlier Sage of Enlightenment, which was used to actually allow the full usage of the users powers and abilities. In a sense, Gaoh stops holding back his power (which is what he uses it for) and only use techniques designed to dismantle the mind, body, soul and spirit, the four sources that make someone " ". In other aspects the mask acts as a filter to see the spirits of those once deceased similar to his Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge technique but to also differ from those with negative inhibitions and negative emotions, very similar to the powerful tailed beast . The mask is also immune to the unique properties of techniques and techniques. This is unique only to the tools of the Heavenly Sovereign and as such are only able to be wielded by the Sage of Enlightenment. Like the Staff of Providence, the Mask of the is imbued with the unique energies of the seven existential planes, primarily from the Buddhaic plane and the Messianic Plane, which are the highest planes of existence, which can nullify the energies from the lower planes of existence to include Yin-Yang Release techniques which primarily focuses on the physical plane and the astral plane. Category:SahaTo Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Ninja Tools Category:Heavenly Sovereign Tools Category:Masks